Headstrong
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: “ Hey, can you let me go now?” I asked. He looked down at me and I knew he could still see traces of anger in my eyes. He bent his head down so his mouth was leveled with my ear, and whispered firmly, “ No,” I sighed and thought of ways to get out of his
1. Chapter 1

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 1: Strong willed

I took a deep breath as I prepared to open the door. I just moved back to Tomeda a couple of weeks ago. I didn't tell any of my old friends I was back because I wanted to surprise them. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am seventeen, a junior, and I just moved back to my home town of Tomeda after living in Osaka for seven years. We moved away when I was ten to get away from the memories our house held.

That and my mother couldn't stand to stay there for what happened in that house. I'll tell you more about that later though. Finally my mother thought it was time we moved back to face her demons as well as my brother's and my own. I sighed and looked at what I was wearing. Compared to how I used to be, I would have loved it.

But I changed as people do. I was wearing the school's uniform which consisted of a white tight button up collared shirt with a pocket on the left side. The school's logo was on the right sleeve and on the front of the jacket you had to wear over it. The jacket was black to go with the socks. The skirt reached mid thigh and was black as well. It was going to be a pain wearing a skirt for eight hours. The socks were knee length and were all black. The shoes we were allowed to pick. I chose a pair of black and blue Etnies.

I took a deep breath and prepared to open the door once again. I wasn't ready to do this. I knew if I had any of my old friends in this class they wouldn't recognize me and would hate me for what I did. I moved away with out telling any of them, including my two best friends, Tomoyo and Syaoran. My chin length auburn brown hair grew so now it was waist length, my emerald green eyes were shocking and bright to people, and my skin was now a bronze tan instead of a milky white.

Finally I turned the knob and opened the door. The class and the teacher turned to look at me. She raised an eyebrow as the students stared shocked. I handed my teacher, Ms. Yamaguchi, my slip and bowed waiting for her to give the okay for me to take a seat. My eyes scanned the class as I waited. I picked out four of my closest friends. Two of them being Tomoyo and Syaoran. The other two were Meilin, Syaoran's cousin and Eriol Syaoran's distant relative. He was also Tomoyo's crush. By the looks they were giving I suspected they finally came clean and were now an item.

" Please introduce yourself and tell us a few things about you," Ms. Yamaguchi told me. I nodded, took a deep breath and prepared myself for the questions I would be sure to receive.

" My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I just moved here from Osaka. I live for my family and friends. I live with my mother and older brother who is very over protective. If any one messes with my family or my friends, be prepared to back up your words with your fists, I don't take to that nicely," I finished with a smirk as I felt almost all the guys staring at me. Ms. Yamaguchi smiled and nodded.

" Thank you, Ms. Kinomoto, now please take a seat next to Li. Li please raise your hand so Ms. Kinomoto here knows where to go," she instructed. I noticed Syaoran frown but raise his hand nonetheless. I sighed once again and walked over to my seat. Syaoran glared at me along with Meilin. I just ignored it. I grew immune to all glares my first year at the Osaka junior high.

I took out my note book and acted like I was taking notes. I heard Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, and Eriol whispering and noticed they kept looking over at me. They were trying to figure something out. Just as I suspected, Tomoyo looked over to me and whispered one of her questions.

" So Sakura, why did you move here?" She sounded silently curious. I thought about the half truth for this one.

" My brother was promoted and so they transferred him here. My mother is so use to having him at home that she decided to move with him," I answered. It wasn't technically a lie. Touya, my older brother, was promoted and my mother was used to having him around. The house would of felt empty with out Touya there.

Syaoran looked like he didn't believe it along with Eriol and Meilin. Tomoyo however seemed to buy it. That was all I needed. With that I went back to taking notes. After that the bell rang for lunch. The whole class got up and raced for the door. I took my sweet time deciding I wasn't in any rush. Tomoyo and Meilin waited for me. I knew what was coming.

" Well I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. This is Meilin Li. Why don't' we show you around the school and maybe later show you around town.," Tomoyo said.

" No it's fine really. I'm familiar with the school already," I replied. They raised a few eyebrows at this.

" My brother went here before we moved. He was a sophomore," I told them. That was the whole truth. They nodded and left to catch up with Syaoran and Eriol. However they were still close enough to hear my phone ring. I picked it up and looked at the number. They turned and waited for me. I knew I would have to answer it, but I didn't want to. Finally out of options I answered it.

" Hello?" I answered. Tomoyo and Meilin were at my sides in mere minutes. That left me wondering how they were so fast.

" Hey sweet heart. Why haven't you been answering my calls?" the silky voice asked. I winced at it, knowing exactly who it was.

" I thought I was clear, but I guess your brain is to slow to process this. I'll speak slower for you," I said calmly. He hated whenever I did that. He hated how one minute he could be in control of a situation and the next not. It was a talent I learned from my mom. " We… Are… Done… Through… It's… Not… Happening… Anymore," I said, using the words I knew would get to him. At that moment Syaoran and Eriol came down the hall looking for Meilin and Tomoyo. They were listening to what I was talking about.

" Oh no baby. It's not over until I say it is," He said then the line went dead. I was good at keeping people from knowing what I was feeling. Inside I was shaking, scared of what he might do. Outside I looked like a calm girl who just got off the phone with an old friend. I looked up at them and noticed they were watching me closely. I raised an eyebrow at that.

" Oh, well, you see you look like an old friend of ours. She moved to Osaka seven years ago. But You two have two different personalities," Eriol said. I smiled slightly. I walked down the hall to my locker and knew they would follow soon. Before they could get within hearing range I whispered something my father once told me.

" I haven't changed, I've just found myself," I opened my eyes and did the combination They were back by my side as my phone rang again. I sighed and looked at the number. I noticed it was one of my friends from Osaka, Chiharu. I answered the phone wondering what she could be calling about during a school day, in the middle of school.

" Hello?" I answered. I saw Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, and Eriol tense.

" Hey Kura, I was just calling to check up on you," Chiharu told me. We had this code for when people were close by and they didn't know what we did. I decided now was the time to use it.

" Everything's fine. The school is just a bit **crowded. **To much for my taste," I told her. She instantly picked up on my hidden meaning. They however raised a few eyebrows.

" Hey can you meet me and Rika by the Sakura tree by the river on the outskirts of town?' She asked. I thought about it for a second.

" Yeah sure. I'll be there," I told. We said our good byes and hung up. I looked at them and explained.

" She was one of my first friends at Osaka. She and our other two friends decided to catch up on what's been going on," I lied to them. They bought it. In truth, Chiharu and Rika were from Osaka, they moved a week before I did to Saijyu, a town close to Tomeda. Thinking about Chiharu, got me to think about her long term boyfriend. I only ever saw him on the weekends when he would visit his dad. His parents were divorced. During the week days he lived here in Tomeda. On the weekends, he lived with his father in Osaka. He was a funny guy.

" Hey Sakura why don't you sit with us today. I'm sure Syaoran's fan girls will stay away with you there," Meilin told me. I pretended to think about it for a minute then smiled.

" Well I don't see why not," I replied. Meilin and Tomoyo squealed seeing as they got another girl in their group. I laughed at that. We walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table. It was then I noticed someone I only ever saw with Chiharu.

" Sakura?"

" Takeshi?" We said at the same time. The others looked at us. Takeshi smiled sheepishly.

" Well, this is what Chiharu meant by one of our dear friends coming to visit," He said, thinking out loud.

" Yep. I'm the new student," I replied. He laughed.

" I knew I should of pieced it together when I heard all the boys talking about the 'hot girl with an attitude and a bad tongue,'" he quoted. I put on a hurt look.

" I have an attitude and a bad tongue?" I asked with my best puppy dog face. Out of us, I was the cute tough one, Chiharu was the taken tough one, Rika was the shy one, Naoko, was the one in love with scary stories, and Takeshi was the whipped tough one. If we wanted anything it was always up to Rika and me to get it for them. I heard Tomoyo and Meilin shout, " SO CUTE!!!" I even saw Syaoran blush. Takeshi was stuttering, fearing that I might tell Chiharu. I started to laugh at him.

" Relax, Takeshi, I'm just messing with you," I said. He laughed to. At that moment a group of girls came over to the table. The leader, I think, latched herself onto Syaoran's arm. She tried to pout cutely, but it came out making her look ugly.

" Li, what are you doing with these losers?" she asked in an annoying nasally voice. I saw Tomoyo look down, Eriol glare, and Meilin and Takeshi look like they wanted to tell her off.

" Because they are my friends," He replied. She looked hurt. Then her eyes locked on me.

" Why don't you join us, girlie?" She asked. I clenched my teeth at the nickname. Out of all the names, she just had to call me that. Takeshi could see I was about to throw a punch and decided to hold my wrists at my side. However Takeshi wasn't' an idiot. He knew if she got me mad enough he wouldn't be able to hold me back. Rika and Naoko were usually my voice of reason, but with out them here, no one would be able to talk sense into my brain. He looked between Syaoran and Eriol. He knew Meilin wouldn't be much help, and Tomoyo wouldn't be able to convince me.

" Syaoran, I think it might be wise if you held her back," Takeshi said lightly. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked up at us. The girl snorted.

" As if she is that strong you can't hold her back," she said. I clenched my teeth and tried to free my wrists. However before I could I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist. I relaxed slightly but I was still to angry to calm completely down. I saw her fume at that.

" Syaoran, what are you doing?" She asked in that annoying voice. I looked over at Takeshi and then at Tomoyo and Meilin. I knew they wanted to do the same thing. So I did it for them.

" He is trying to make sure I don't pound your face in. Because just looking at you is making it harder and harder to keep that promise to my brother and not get into any fights on the first day. So unless you want to visit your plastic surgeon after school, I suggest you keep your trap shut about them and Syaoran. Or you'll see that I don't' play well with others," I spat out. They were all quite shocked at what I said. It was than that I remembered Syaoran never let anyone but his closest friends and family call him by his first name. **' Crap, I'm so dead.'** I thought. I was right.

" WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM SYAORAN!!!??? HE NEVER LET'S ANYONE CALL HIM SYAORAN!!!!" she was all but yelling. I groaned.

" Hey, can you let me go now?" I asked. He looked down at me and I knew he could still see traces of anger in my eyes. He bent his head down so his mouth was leveled with my ear, and whispered firmly, " No," I sighed and thought of ways to get out of his arms but knew as long as he could see the anger behind them, I was stuck. I looked at the clock and saw we hade ten minutes left of lunch before we had to go back to class.

These were going to be the longest ten minutes of my life thanks to this little trix.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to let me know what you think, if there's anything I should change. Thanks for all the reviewers who caught my mistakes. I corrected them and just for you guys I'll add a piece from the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Fight

As soon as the bell rang, Syaoran let me go. Before anyone had a chance to stop me, I shot out the cafeteria doors and made it to the classroom in record time. Just before the late bell rang, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, and Eriol walked into class. I knew if anyone would piece what I've said together, it would be him first. They sat down and started taking notes. I could feel glares in the back of my head and sunk lower into my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: Fight

I waited for Syaoran to loosen his grip so I could at least _attempt_ to break his hold. That was wishful thinking on my part. There were five minutes left and I was getting bored just waiting for the bell to ring. So I decided what the heck, might as well get this little trix's name, for my fun later on.

" I'm Sakura Kinomoto. What's your name?" I asked sweetly, betraying all anger I felt. She looked at me as if I was crazy. Tomoyo answered for her.

" That's Amber. The girls on her left are Melissa and Autumn. The girls on her right are Ashley and Anya," she informed me. I smirked. Oh was I going to have fun with this or what. Just as I was about to comment, the bell rang.

As the bell rang I took off out the cafeteria doors before anyone could stop me. I made it to the classroom in record time. Just as the late bell was rang, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, and Eriol walked in and took their seats. They started taking notes and ignored me. It's about time. If anyone would piece me together it would be either Syaoran or Tomoyo. I think Syaoran already figured it out though. After all, everyone here thinks I'm just a new girl. New girls aren't allowed to call him Syaoran. They can only call him Li. Everyone knew that. And yet I let it slip. But he didn't get mad at me, that's what shocked me the most. I looked up at the clock. We had thirty minutes until the bell rang. I took out my cell and sent a text to Chiharu asking what time to meet up at the tree.

A few minutes later I received one back from her. **"4'o clock"** was what she said. Four o' clock, that was thirty minutes after school. For me to get to the tree it took fifteen minutes and that was me speeding on my death trap of a motorcycle as Touya kindly put it. Well that left me with fifteen minutes to get home and change into more suitable clothes. Hmmm… mom should still be at the modeling agency and Touya should be at the station.

My mom, Nadeshiko is a model for different clothing agencies. Touya is the chief of police. He was transferred from Osaka's station because of a few guys there. Let's see Touya won't be back until ten. Mom won't be back until eight. So if I finished what I had to do I could still hang out with everyone. That worked for me. Plus anything was better then staying home alone.

The bell rang announcing the end of the school day. I gathered all my things and put them in my book bag. As I was walking out the door I was searching for my keys when I heard Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, and Eriol approach me. I looked up from what I was doing and raised an eyebrow.

" We were wondering if you wanted to come over to my house later. You see that way we can get to know each other and become great friends," Tomoyo said.

" Uh, sure. I don't have anything else to do today any way," I replied.

" Actually Tomoyo, I can't. I just remembered my mother wanted me home after school for an hour long meeting," Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a minute.

" Hey, Sakura, didn't you say you had to meet up with some friends from Osaka after school?" Tomoyo asked. I nodded, already knowing where this was going.

" Well why don't you all come over in an hour. Besides that will give me more time to prepare," she said. Everyone nodded. They looked at me and I nodded slowly. At that moment Amber and her little posse came up to us. I saw Takeshi give Syaoran a look and before I could even blink, Syaoran had his arms around me in a steel grip. I groaned.

" Is this really necessary. I promise not to do to much damage," I said. Takeshi smiled lightly.

" Yes it is. I know what you can and won't do, Kura. Now just relax. Syaoran, please take her out to the parking lot and help her find her bike. You are still driving that death trap right?" He asked. I sent him a glare.

" It's perfectly safe, thank you very much. And yes I am," I told him. He smiled and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran sighed but nodded. This was only because Takeshi and Eriol were Syaoran's two best friends.

We made it to the parking lot and I was scanning it looking for my bike when Syaoran spoke.

" It must of took a lot for what you said to Amber," he commented. I turned to look at him.

" No not at all. I used to deal with girls like her back at Osaka. The only difference was my two friends, Rika and Naoko, would be there to make sure I didn't beat the living daylights out of them. But whenever they got mad enough, Chiharu and I would be able to do what we pleased. Those were very rare occasions. It takes a lot to get under both Rika and Naoko's skin. I should know. I tried it once on purpose. It was a beautiful day," I told him. He raised an eyebrow at that.

" Why would any one try to mess with you.?" he asked. I kept scanning for my bike but replied.

" It was usually new girls or guys. They would try something. Like a new girl would try to convince me to join them and become popular. Or a new guy would try to make me his girlfriend. If I refused they would get mad and try to do something that crossed the line," I told him. He nodded in understanding. I saw his eyes stop scanning and land somewhere at the edge of the parking lot.

" Who's bike is that?" he asked. I looked over at where he was looking. In the space was a black Suzuki with blue flames. I smirked.

" That would be my ' death trap of a bike' as Touya and Takeshi put it. Honestly it's not a death trap. It's one of the safest bikes you'll ever come across," I told him. I got on it, started it, and put my bag in the spot behind me. I pulled on my helmet and waved slightly to Syaoran. I looked at my watch and saw that I only had twenty minutes left of getting to the tree. So much for changing. I reached the tree with five minutes to spare. Perfect, just what I needed. According to Chiharu, I was fighting Shin. Shin was one of my ex boyfriends.

He's a little sore about how I chose to break up with him. I caught him cheating on me with one of the new girls. I decided to pick one of Tomoyo's favorite plans. She told me that if she ever caught her boyfriend cheating on her, the next day she would walk up to him during lunch, sit on his lap, and make out with him for at least five minutes. After they pulled away, she would bend down and whisper in his ear, " We… Are… Through," get up and walk away. That was exactly what I did. Naoko named it the Kiss of Sakura. Meaning, if I did that, the whole school would know I was breaking up with him.

He was shocked and hurt. So ever since he has been trying to get me back by trying to beat me. So far it hasn't happened. Shin pulled up and smirked.

" Thought skirts just weren't your thing, Sakura," he commented. I pulled on my tough girl attitude before replying.

" Yeah well, I thought, what the heck, why not see if I can be you twice as fast in a skirt," I said, my smirk never leaving my face. He hated how I did that. I could do the littlest thing and get someone mad at me. Every now and then I wished I didn't have that talent. But hey, not my fault, right? Right. With that the fight started. Shin charged at me, I side steeped him. Before he got out of my range I kneed him in the stomach then brought my leg down on his back. He fell to the floor, moaning about how much it hurt.

" Next time don't think you can beat me just because I wear a skirt. That will cause everyone you fight to beat you," I said. I turned around and walked away. I looked at the time and sighed. I had to be at Tomoyo's in fifty five minute. That meant I had time to get home, shower, change, and bandage up the cut I received with out knowing it. I guess he scratched me when I was side stepping. Oh well. I drove home thinking about what to tell Touya and everyone about the scratch. Before I knew it I was home. I parked my bike and went in side.

I noticed we had a new message and pushed play on the machine. The voice that came through scared me and made me freeze in my tracks.

" Hey, I was just calling because I heard you guys moved back here to Tomeda. I was just wondering if I could take Touya and Sakura out for dinner and introduce them to their new step mom. Let me know Nadeshiko, you still have my number, it hasn't changed. Bye," I clenched my teeth. There was no way I was going out with that man. Not after what he did to us, how much pain he caused mom and Touya and me.

_Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

" _I CAN'T BELIVE YOU FUJITAKA!!!!!" Touya and I were on top of the stair case listening as our parents fought again. They did this every night when dad came home. He would go to work early, not answer any of mom's calls and come home late. Mom and Touya suspected something was going on, but I didn't' know any better. I mean, they never fought before, but still. _

" _Nadeshiko, calm down. It's not what it---" dad tried to say something. Touya and I both knew what it was. We didn't want to believe they were fighting. We didn't want to believe they were leaving each other. But deep down I knew it. Syaoran told me the signs, the very same signs his parents showed before they divorced. We couldn't hear or see what was happening now but after a little bit we heard the front door slam and my mom cry out. _

_End Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

I snapped out of my thoughts and went upstairs to take my shower. After I finished it I picked out an outfit to wear. I decided on a tight black shirt that reached an inch above my naval and had _' Karma, What Goes Around, Comes Around' _emerald green writing. I pulled on a pair of tight low rise blue jeans, my black and blue Etnies, and my blue hoodie with my stuffed animal, Kero on it. Kero was a stuffed animal Syaoran gave me on my tenth birthday before I moved. He had the body of a lion, the head of a bear, and wings on his back.

I was devastated when he was tossed out because he was long gone. I did everything with him, and at one point, my mom couldn't fix him, so he was tossed. Touya knew how much I loved him. So for my sixteenth birthday he gave me this hoodie. He took a picture he had of Kero and maximized it and had it customized into a hoodie for me. Some times my brother can be cool. When he wants to be. With that I headed for Tomoyo's. I was down the street when I realized, I was the new girl, how was I suppose to know where she lived. I was thinking of possible excuses when I pulled into her drive way. I looked at my phone and saw that I still had ten minutes. **' Oh well, might as well see what's been going on'** I thought.

I went up the drive way to knock on the door. A second later Tomoyo answered the door. She looked mildly surprised.

" How did you find the house so quickly?" she asked. I racked my brain for a few seconds before coming up with a plausible excuse.

" Oh, I looked you name up in the phone book," I replied. She nodded and let me in.

" Eriol, Meilin, and Syaoran will be here soon. So Sakura, why didn't you tell us right away who you were?" Tomoyo asked. I raised an eyebrow.

" So who figured it out first? You or Syaoran?" I asked. Tomoyo smirked.

" Syaoran of course. You know, you kind of gave you self away in the lunch room to day. I was shocked when he told us who you were. I didn't believe him at first. Then he told us the evidence. We had to believe him," she said.

" Figures. He always was the smartest of us," I muttered.

" Is that suppose to be a compliment, Kura?" I heard from behind me. Tomoyo laughed as I spun around.

" Depends on how you want to take it, Li?" I said. He raised an eyebrow when I used his last name. Meilin squealed and tackled me to the floor. Eriol just offered me a smile.

" So what are we doing here?" I asked. I got up and looked at Tomoyo. I saw that familiar gleam and instantly paled. I shook my head frantically.

" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I repeated over and over. I knew it was hopeless, but hey a girl can try, can't she? Yes she can. I guess it was back to playing Sakura dress up. I sighed in defeat when Tomoyo pulled out her strongest weapon, her puppy dog pout. Takeshi laughed.

" Now I know how you got so good at it," he commented. I was about to comment when Tomoyo pulled Meilin and I up the stairs to her room.

" You boys stay put," Tomoyo commanded.

A/N: Thank you for reading, and thank you to the reviewers. Feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 3: Past

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. My ex boyfriend, Danny, transferred to Tomeda. I was dead, seriously, dead. I wasn't going to be alone with him if it was the last thing I could do. I would have at least one of them with me at all times. I knew if I truly wanted to, I could take him. And if push comes to shove, I will kick his sorry butt. However, if I can, I will avoid fighting for Touya.


	3. Chapter 3

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 3: Past

I sighed as I opened the door. It was nine o'clock. My mom was already home and Touya would be back in an hour. This meant he would be home with his girlfriend, Kaho. Out of all Touya's girlfriends, I like Kaho the best. She isn't whiny, snobby, or stuck up. Plus she is one tough chick who will stand up to and for Touya. Any one willing to stand up to my brother and for him is great to me.

" Sakura?" I heard my mom call. I walked over to the kitchen and poked my head in.

" Yeah mom, it's me," I said. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. I knew what was coming.

" How would you feel about going out to dinner with your father?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute.

" On one condition," I told her. She smiled and nodded.

" What is that sweet heart?" she asked.

" I'm allowed to take one of my friends with me," I told her. It would be fun having either Tomoyo or Meilin go. She thought about it for a moment.

" Honestly sweetie, I don't care. But you would have to ask your father," she told me. I smiled understanding what she meant.

" Alright. I'll ask him tomorrow and we can set up the date and time and place as well," I said. She smiled and nodded, agreeing with me.

" Well I'm going to bed, alright sweetie?" mom asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

" I'll wait up for Touya," I told her. She kissed my forehead and went up the stairs. I sighed and flopped down on the couch.

It would be weird going out to dinner with dad and his new wife. But I couldn't just tell him no. Plus I didn't have an excuse like Touya would. Sure I worked, but only during the afternoon. I was free during the evening unless it was really busy at the café. I just sat there thinking about a certain phone call I received today. I remembered the day I broke up with him clearly.

_Flash Bask_

_**********************************************************************_

" _Kura, Kura, did you hear?" my friend, Chiharu asked me. I raised an eyebrow._

" _No what's up?" I asked. She took on a sad expression. I knew what was coming before she said it. _

" _Danny and Lisa were caught making out at the café we work at. Rika and Naoko saw them. I can't believe that jerk. The nerve of him. Cheating on you for that, that, ugh, I can't even think of a name to call her," Chiharu ranted. I looked at her. I smirked as an idea came to mind. She noticed it and backed away slightly._

" _I know that look a little to well, what are you plotting in that evil mind of your's Sakura?" Chiharu asked. I shook my head and whispered to her._

" _Why, Chiharu, you know that would take out all my fun." We laughed and made our way to the cafeteria. As we entered I scanned for the one person who would help me. My eyes landed on him and I smiled. _

_He was one of Danny's best friends. He also had a crush on Naoko. This made things easier for me. We were pretty good friends, so he would help me out. I sauntered up to him and plopped down on his lap. He raised an eyebrow at that. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear my little plan. He smiled and nodded slightly. I leaned forward again and kissed his cheek. To the whole school it looked like we were actually making out because my hair fell in my face. After a few minutes of that I pulled away. _

_I locked eyes with Danny and told him as clear as day the words he never wanted to hear from a girl._

" _We are through." With that I got up and walked over to my friends. That day made history at Osaka High. No one has ever dumped Danny, he always dumped the girl. I guess, I just didn't take being cheated on as well as others. _

_End Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open. Touya walked in looking tired from a long day's work. I smiled at him.

" Hey Touya," I said gently. He looked up at me and smirked.

" Hey squirt. Mom called me and told me we were going out to dinner with dad. I didn't give an excuse for you, and you only," he told me. I smiled at him.

" Mom said I could take a friend. Tomorrow I'm going to ask dad if it was alright. You wouldn't mind would you?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute.

" No, as long as I was allowed to bring Yukito," he said. I laughed.

We went to bed after that. I woke up with a start thanks to a nightmare I had. I jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower. After an ice cold shower to calm me I changed into my uniform. I walked down stairs and grabbed an apple. I still had thirty minutes before I had school. I sighed and decided to go ahead and go anyway. This was going to be a long day if you asked me. I walked through Penguin park and saw all the trees in bloom. I wasn't paying attention when all of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I tensed immediately.

This person didn't have the same smell as Syaoran, or the calming effect he had on me. Then that silky voice I hated so much spoke.

" Hello Sakura. It's good to see you again," he said. I smirked knowing he would hate what I was planning on saying.

" Really? Well I would of rather not seen you today. That just ruined my whole week," I spat out. He glared at me. I saw Syaoran and smiled even more.

" Now if you don't mind, I really need to catch up to my _boyfriend_," He was shocked at that. Before he could get a hold on me again I raced over to Syaoran.

"Hey, baby," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me and I winked. I mouthed the words **'play along'** and he shrugged slightly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned forward.

" What is going on?" I looked up at him, then behind me.

" My ex boyfriend is here. He won't leave me alone. Please help?" I informed him. He sighed but nodded anyway. I could feel Danny glaring holes in Syaoran's back. He seemed to ignore it though. I smiled up at him as we entered the school grounds.

" Hey do you think Tomoyo or Meilin would be able to go to dinner with me?" I asked. He raise an eyebrow.

" Why?" I sighed but decided to explain it to him.

" Well you see, my dad wanted to take Touya and I out to dinner and introduce us to his new wife. My dad and I don't really get along. And Touya won't go unless I do. I told my mom I would go if I could take a friend. She agreed but I still have to ask my dad. If he says yes I was going to take Tomoyo or Meilin," He nodded. I saw him take on a thoughtful look.

" Well you would have to catch one of them on a good day," he replied. I looked at the time and saw we still had a fifteen minutes before the bell rang.

I snapped open my phone and dialed my dad's number. On the third ring he picked up.

" Hello?" I took a deep breath.

" Hey dad, it's me, Sakura," I waited for a reply.

" Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.

" Nothing. I was just calling to set up the dinner thing. Touya and I are off on the same days. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. We're free on Sunday though," I informed him. He released a breath.

" Okay, how about six. We can meet at the Crimson Rose," I thought about it for a minute.

" Alright. Hey, would it be alright if we brought a friends?" I waited for him to say no.

" Of course. That would be fine, honey," he told me softly. I released a breath out of relief.

" Alright. See you Sunday, dad," I hung up after that. I looked at Syaoran.

" Sunday Tomoyo has family days with her mother. In the evening she is off with Eriol until nine. Meilin is busy Sunday as well. She works part time for her mother," Syaoran informed me.

" Great. Just great," I muttered. We walked to class and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. Danny was in my classroom. Talking to a teaching. In a seat in front of me. I nearly fainted on sight. _' No, Sakura, you can't show weakness. That is what he is looking for,'_ I thought to myself. The teacher and Danny looked up as we entered the room.

" Oh, Li, Kinomoto. This is Danny Hunter. He is new here as well. Hopefully you three become good friends," the teacher said. I smiled weakly and nodded. Syaoran kept a blank face.

At that moment Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol came in. I walked up to them. I decided to make sure they were busy before I went for plan b.

" Hey, Tomoyo, Meilin, are either of you free Sunday at six?" I just wanted to make sure he was right. And maybe stall so I didn't have to talk to Danny. Both of them took on a thoughtful look before replying.

" No, sorry Sakura," I sighed. I turned to face Syaoran. He raised an eyebrow.

" What about you?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute before replying as well.

" Yeah I'm free," I sighed.

" As long as you aren't afraid of over protective brothers and their best friends who see you as another little sister, you'll live," I informed him. He smirked at that.

" I'm not afraid of you big brother, Kura," he said. I smiled up at him, glad he kept up the charade in front of Danny. I heard an audible growl come from that direction. I saw Syaoran tense up and turned to face him. Before they could take a step towards each other I steeped in.

" Back of Danny. Or you'll be wearing my fist as a fashion trend for the rest of your life," I warned. He backed off slightly, a little shocked at how I acted.

" You never acted like this towards me. What happened Sakura?" he asked. He was trying to play it off as my fault.

" That's simple. My friends caught you making out with Lisa, not to mention my boss and my brother. You're lucky I wasn't and still not as mad as I should have been. Because if I was, Touya, Chiharu, Takeshi, Yukito, Rika, Naoko, Kaoru, and everyone else from our crew would of pounded your face in, took you to the middle of nowhere and buried you alive. Be happy I'm not like most girl," I spat at him. With that said I took my seat and got ready for class to begin.

A/N: Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 4: Kyle

I tried my hardest to keep Yukito and Touya from killing Syaoran. Let me tell you it wasn't easy. When boys want to fight, they want to fight. Lucky for me dad stepped in. He and Syaoran seemed to be getting along quite well. That saved him. But what was worse was I had a baby brother who was seven years old, who wouldn't stop glaring at Syaoran. Well at least he knew I was protected.


	4. Chapter 4

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 4: Kyle

Sunday came a little to quickly for my taste. Friday after school, Meilin and Tomoyo took me shopping and decided to play 'Dress Up Sakura' like they always do. It was fun for them, not so much for me. After that I got a letter from my dad. It was one that he had left for me. Mom told me the story.

_Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

" _Your father told me to give this to you when you were old enough. I argued that you were when we divorced but he said not until you were sixteen or seventeen. So here you go. He said it was really important." she explained. I just nodded and took it. I went up to my room and tossed it on my desk. _

_I decided to open it after the dinner. However Tomoyo and Meilin talked me into opening it last night. What I read shocked me. _

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know you're upset about your mother and I. I just want you to know, it's my fault we split up. I was an idiot and didn't think about everything I had. For that I am sorry. You grew up without your father. You didn't have that one guy in your life who was suppose to protect along with Touya. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive your father. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Especially when you were so young. _

_Love always,_

_Your father_

_I was shocked by the letter. This just proved to me that my father did care about us. That he is ashamed of what he did. Well I guess it was time to show him that I forgive him, my way. _

_End Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

I was in the kitchen talking to my mom when the door bell rang. She told me she would get it. I nodded and decided to call Touya and Yukito down, it was almost time to leave. I made my way back to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I heard Syaoran's voice from the kitchen and I also heard Touya and Yukito make their way down the stairs.

I raced for the door. However I was to slow. Touya and Yukito got to it first.

" Hello, I'm here for Sakura."

" What do you want with my little sister?" Touya asked. Syaoran had a bored expression on his face and looked between Yukito and Touya at me. I mouthed ' sorry' to him before stepping in.

" Touya, Yukito knock it off. This is my friend." I looked over at my mom.

" Mom this is my best friend from before we moved, Syaoran. Syaoran this is my mother, Nadeshiko. These two are my brother and his best friend, Touya and Yukito. Just ignore them," I informed him. My mom nodded and Syaoran returned the favor. Touya, Yukito, and Syaoran just glared at each other. I sighed. This was going to be a long night. We said bye to mom and went to the car.

The whole way there, Touya and Yukito were glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran just kept giving them a blank look. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, and I don't think I want to find out. We made it to the Crimson Rose with about five minutes to spare. Out front we saw dad, a tall blonde woman, and a little boy who looked to be seven years old. We pulled in and made or way to where dad stood.

" Sakura, Touya! It's so good to see you two. How have you been?" We looked at each other. We had a silent conversation about who was going to answer that one. I won and that meant Touya had to reply.

" We're good, dad. What about you? You look great." Dad smiled.

" I've been good. I guess you could say." He looked at Yukito and Syaoran.

" I'm Fujitaka, Sakura and Touya's father." Syaoran and Yukito smiled at him.

" I'm Yukito, Touya's best friend." Dad shook his hand and smiled.

" I'm Syaoran Li, Sakura's best friend." Dad and Syaoran shook hands and then dad started talking about the Li companies. The woman came up to Touya and I.

" Hello. I'm Elena, Fujitaka's wife. He has talked so much about his strong son, Touya, and his precious princess, Sakura, his little cherry blossom princess. This is our son, Kyle," she introduced. I smiled at Kyle.

" Hey, I'm your big sister, Sakura." he smiled back and we made our way into the Crimson Rose. Kyle sat to my right and Syaoran sat to my left. Touya sat at dad's right with Yukito at his left. Elena sat at dad's left with Kyle to the left of her.

It was an interesting dinner watching how Touya, Yukito, Elena, _and _Kyle glared at Syaoran. According to Elena her and Kyle have something against all Li's, not just him. I laughed at that. Dad and Syaoran just talked about different things. It was weird how dad was the only one who didn't glare at Syaoran. Tomoyo and Meilin were going to enjoy hearing that story tomorrow.

" Well, it was nice meeting both of you. Make sure these two stay out of trouble. I do remember all the phone calls I got from Osaka pretty well Sakura." Dad gave me a pointed look. I shrugged.

" Most of those people deserved it. And you know it," I told him in my defense. He laughed and we all said good night. I was still teasing Syaoran about how everyone except my mom and dad seemed to dislike him. He scoffed and said something about it being genetics.

" We're just looking out for our precious cherry blossom princess," Yukito told me quietly.

" Just wait until Kaho meets him." At that sentence, Touya got an evil smirk on his face. Kaho was Touya's girlfriend of five years. He was planning on proposing to her at Christmas and was looking for the perfect ring.

Kaho saw me as the little sister she always wanted but never had. She was just as protective as Touya and Yukito, which was just fine with them. However one of the things they didn't like was that she was one of the people who always set up most of my fights. Kaho, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko set up fights for me, because I was the only one who could actually last in a fight against the local gang.

Rules in Osaka were simple. As long as you proved to the top five gangs you had guts, you could handle anyone and anything, and you weren't afraid to stand up to them, you had your right to the streets and you had their respect and protection. That's what we had. We were a group of our own. We were the only girls that could, and would actually stand up and fight the top five strongest gangs and win. That's when everyone saw my talent for fighting. Of course Touya and Mom never approved of it, but hey, I never got seriously hurt.

" See ya later, Kura." I gave Syaoran a hug before he got in his black Mercedes and drove off. That was one thing Rika and Naoko didn't understand. I could tell you every car and bike there was and how to put it together. Touya couldn't even change the oil of his car. The only reason I know so much is because a) I work with Kaho at a car garage her uncle owns and b) Chiharu and Takashi refused to let me leave until I could name at least two cars or two bikes. Not a fun thing to do on a Saturday afternoon.

Touya gave me a certain look before going into the house. I laughed and followed after him. He always hated when I hugged a boy.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Any way, hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 5: First Date: I couldn't believe it. This girl, Lisa who is Syaoran's number one stalker just came up to me and Threatened me. Tomoyo and Meilin were just as shocked. Of course being who I am, I got right back up and punched her. Hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 5: First date

We were in school the next day and lets just say I was super tired. After seeing my dad and getting questioned by Touya, Yukito, _and _Kaho, I just couldn't fall asleep. Nothing I did worked. Mom said it was because my mind was still racing from my meeting. It didn't want to stop working because it still didn't know what to make of it all.

I think she was right. I didn't know what to make of it all. I mean, my father walks out on my mom, brother, and I when I was seven and Touya was fourteen. We were raised by all the flakes mom brought home. After a while we just came to ignore all of them and we raised ourselves on the streets of Osaka. They were better then going home.

After awhile mom quit bringing all the flakes home and said she was going to be an independent person. The only man she needed in her life was her baby boy. And that was the end of any future step dads. I'm not complaining. The only men in my life are Touya and Yukito. Although that was from before we moved back here. Now its them, Syaoran, and Eriol.

I sighed as I made my way through the crowd with Meilin and Tomoyo. They were chatting about playing 'Sakura Barbie' after school so Tomoyo could adjust the dresses she made for the dance we were having in a few days. I sighed, why did they always have to dress me up. Why not Meilin? Or even better, why not Syaoran and Eriol? I thought about that one for a minute. Then I burst out laughing. Meilin and Tomoyo looked at me with a curious look. I shook my head not able to contain my laughter once I see both boys.

" Okay, what did you two do to poor Sakura?" Eriol questioned. Tomoyo raised her heads in defense.

" Nothing. We were just talking about after school we were going to play 'Sakura Barbie'. She was silent for a few minutes then she burst out laughing," Tomoyo told them. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

" What were you thinking about?" he questioned. I gulped not liking that evil gleam in his amber eyes. I laughed nervously and tried to think of a plausible lie.

" I was just thinking of my escape plans and which ones would be the best. Although, if this goes anything like in my mind, I'm doomed," I lied. Syaoran smirked. I knew he caught. I have this bad habit. If I lie, any one can tell from my eyes if they know me really well.

You see, depending on my mood my eyes change color with them. When I'm happy, they are bright emerald. When I'm angry, they're a dark forest green. When I absolutely hate something or someone, they are lime green. When I'm sad, they're jade green. And my favorite, when I lie, they're a really pale green. I've seen it all. When I was eight, Syaoran and Tomoyo told about that. So out of curiosity I stood in front of a mirror and pulled all of those emotions.

" Tell the truth Sakura," I have been able to perfect my lying but that's just wit my friends, not my best friends.

" No I think I would rather keep that to myself," I said. Syaoran growled. Meilin laughed, Tomoyo sighed, and Eriol shook his head. I knew what that growl meant. I looked over at Meilin and Tomoyo, pleading with them to help me. They nodded. Meilin stuck up three fingers and Sakura nodded slightly. Tomoyo sighed.

" Hey Syaoran, Lisa!" Tomoyo said loudly. At that he turned around and we took off running. Growing up on the streets of Osaka where you have to out run all the gangs, you get pretty fast. Not only that but running and gym are two of my favorite things to do. We would have races when we were younger and I would always win Syaoran. He hated that, oh so much.

However our running was cut short by Syaoran's biggest stalker, Lisa. I looked all around for a way to get past her. Sadly we didn't have one. I sighed and tried to think of happy things, like Touya's wedding in a few months.

" Hello Sakura," she said in a over sugar coated sweet voice. I pulled out a mocking sweet smile.

" Hi Lisa," I said. I tried hard not to gag as I said it. Tomoyo and Meilin weren't helping. They were laughing their butts off. And at the time I didn't know Syaoran and Eriol caught up.

" You think you're so big and bad, huh Kinomoto? Well, you're not. Just because Syaoran hangs around you, doesn't mean a thing. I'm his girlfriend. He always comes back to mama," she warned me. At this I laughed.

" First off, I don't think I'm big and bad," I paused here, letting her think she was right. It worked. " I know I am. Second, I've known Syaoran since we were in diapers. He's my best friend. If I think you are going to hurt him or just plain out use him, I will rip you to shreds. Third, last time I checked, Syaoran was single. He didn't want a girlfriend last time you offered, and I'm pretty darn sure he doesn't want you now. So take a hike princess. Because, if you want my best friend you're going to have to go through me. Not to mention, my cousin and his cousins. Because I know for a fact, Eriol won't take it to nicely if you so much as raise a hand to my cousin. Heck, you even think about raising a hand to her, Meilin, or Eriol, it's gonna take a lot more than just Syaoran to hold me back," I warned her. And I wasn't joking. They could tell.

I didn't even see it coming. She raised her hand and slapped me, hard. I wasn't expecting it so I lost my balance and fell backwards. She laughed. I smirked and got up. Meilin and Tomoyo knew the look in my eyes. And they smiled.

" Hey Lisa, next time you slap our best friend, don't forget about us," Tomoyo growled. I held up a hand.

" I got this one Moyo," I told her. " Hey Lisa, just a little heads up. After this you might want to get a nose job," I warned. She gave me a confused look and I smirked even more.

Before she had time to blink, my fist connected with her nose. I made sure not to break, although I could of if I wanted to. I didn't know it but we had attracted a group of kids. A bunch of them were shocked I actually punched. I removed my fist.

" Next, don't judge and think you will get away unscratched. That is one way a person looses in a fight," with that said we walked away. I was laughing so hard I almost fell backwards. Thankfully some one caught me. I looked up in to crystal blue eyes. I nearly screamed. He smirked. I growled.

" Get your filthy hands off of me, Hunter. Now before I kick your sorry butt all the way to Hong Kong," I threatened. He laughed at that.

" What's wrong Kura, you're not so tough without your little boyfriend around," at that a shadow loomed over both of us. I looked up and locked eyes with Syaoran.

" Hey buddy, get your hands off my girl," Syaoran growled. I smirked.

" I'd listen. Syao, isn't nice when some one messes with a person he cares about," I warned him. Of course he didn't listen. I decided to save Syaoran the energy. I lifted my leg and connected with his family jewels. He gasped and let me go. I smirked and walked over to Syaoran. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he dropped his over my shoulder.

" Touch my girl again, and I'll make sure you can never have kids again," he threatened. With that we walked away.

Once we were a few feet away I broke down laughing. Syaoran was trying his hardest not to but it wasn't working. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol were looking at us like we were crazy. I shook my head.

" I saw the look on my ex's face is all," I told them. They nodded. School went by pretty quickly after that. I was planning on riding my death trap of a bike home but Tomoyo refused to let me go home in a skirt on a super fast motorcycle. Someone was either riding on it behind me or someone else was driving it. I sighed.

" But, but, no one else knows how to work my baby. You can't do this to me Moyo. I've never ridden it with anyone and no one has ever, _ever_ ridden it but me. It would feel lost and lonely. My baby needs its mama," I knew I was being way to dramatic, but it was the truth. Then Syaoran just had to go and open his big mouth.

" So who's the daddy?" At that everyone raised an eyebrow. I glared daggers at him.

" He left when I was still putting my baby together. Is that a problem?" I asked in my most sarcastic tone. They all put on thoughtful looks.

" Hey no, I grew up with out my dad and look at how I turned out," I said. At that Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked over at Syaoran.

We both sighed in defeat. I tossed him a helmet and got on. He got on after me, just as defeated. I roared the engine and sped off in the direction of my house.

" Just a heads up, Touya is still home, he works late on Monday, so he goes later then usual. I'm just gonna go and change out of the skirt," I informed him. He nodded. This was going to kill me. I just knew it.

" Hey, Kura?" Syaoran asked after we pulled into my drive way. _'Great, Kaho's here to'_ I thought. I looked over at him.

" Yeah?" I replied.

" Do you want to go to the dance in a few days with me?" he asked. I was stunned. I thought about it for a minute.

" Sure why not," I agreed. With that we went in and were greeted by Touya being pulled away from the door by a dazed looking Kaho. I could already see the stars in her eyes. She was worst then Tomoyo.

" Great, just great. Syao, expect the whole police department at the school. My brother over heard us talking. Oh and be prepared for the pushy Kaho, trying to make you put a ring on my finger," I warned him. He just gave me a confused look at the last of my sentence. I shook my head.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think. And thanks to all who reviewed.

Chapter 6: The Lies: I couldn't believe. The whole gang was back and because of Danny. I couldn't let the others get involved. It was my fight, my past, my lies. They didn't need to know about any of these things. Once I turn eighteen I'm going to make sure no one gets involved. At that I remembered Chiharu and Rika and Naoko.


	6. Chapter 6

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 6: Lies

The dance was fun. It was different mainly because Touya, Yukito, and Kaho insisted on coming as well. Their excuses were so funny. Touya's I think was the absolute truth though. They were, I'm just going to make sure that brat doesn't try anything on my little squirt of a sis. That would be Touya's. Yukito's was I'm just seeing how the school looks and if it has changed since I graduated. Kaho's simple. I'm going for a) to take pictures for the paper, and b) make sure the little punk doesn't try anything on my sweet innocent baby sister. I just laughed at that. Touya didn't appreciate my comment to it either. It was 'Since when have I ever been sweet and innocent?'. Of course that got him mad, but it was the truth.

However now things were getting out of hand. Yesterday I got a call from someone I thought I left behind when I moved back here. If you think Danny was obsessive, he would put him to shame. He was my last boyfriend before I moved back here. His name is Kalo. I was with him the longest and I honestly couldn't picture myself with anyone else. But on our five month anniversary I went over to his house. We were suppose to spend the day together. I wasn't suppose to be there for another hour, but I thought why not surprise him.

Boy was it a surprise, not just for him but for me as well. He gave me a spare key for our three month anniversary and I used that to let myself in. I just came from the garage and I still had grease on my hands. I didn't really want to go home and shower. I had spare clothes here and I knew Kalo would let me use his shower. I walked in and looked around. Something didn't feel right. I looked down and noticed a girls jacket that wasn't mine. Plus Kalo lived by himself. He didn't have any sisters and his mom lived in Tokyo.

I pushed the feel to the back of my mind and went to Kalo's room. I turned the handle and pushed the door open. What I saw broke my heart. Five months exactly went down the tubes. It hurt me so much. I saw Kalo sitting on the bed making out with Lisa. Chiharu was right there wasn't a word in the world that could describe her. She was worst than all the words you could think of. Before I knew it tears sprang to my eyes and I just glared at both of them.

" I can't believe you, Kalo." I growled out. He turned towards me with a shocked look on his face. But I didn't see it or hear anything he was shouting. I ran as fast as I could out the door and in to the streets. At that moment the skies decided to cry with me and I let my tears free, cascading down my face faster than I could wipe them or blink them away. I ran all the way to the one person I trusted the most at the time.

He was like my mentor. He taught me how to fight, all the rules, and everything I needed to know about the Streets. His name is Zero. Zero was like my father figure. I always thought mom and him would be great for each other. They never met and mom said she wouldn't date some one from the Streets. I needed a good influence. I told Zero everything I saw. I was beyond ticked. Touya and Zero got along better then anyone I ever introduced him to.

They told me the reason was because they were both protective of their little Cherry Blossom Princess and didn't want anything to happen to her. I knew it was true and I never argued with it. But that day he wanted to kill Kalo. So did Touya, mom, Yukito, Kaho, Chiharu, Takeshi, Rika, Naoko, my boss from the café, Kaoru, and Takeshi said all his friends in Tomeda wanted to help. I told them it was fine. I had my own plan. When the time was right he would get his. Karma is one of my favorite things in the world. What goes around comes around. What goes up must come down. And trust me when I say Kalo will get his soon.

He told me in the call he was moving to Tomeda. I was void of any emotion. I just hung up on him. We were in the middle of class when I decided to text Zero. We had an hour until lunch and that was plenty of time to explain my plans to him. He would be able to call Touya and inform him. This was going to be better than anything else I have ever done. It is one of my plans I told Tomoyo I would use if I ever found out my boyfriend was cheating on me.

'**Hey, Z, Kalo called last night. He said he is moving to Tomeda. I think it's time to go through with our little plan.'** I sent the text and waited for a reply. I got a reply a few minutes later. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol were looking over at me. I just ignored them for the time being and read Zero's text.

'**A 'right Kura. So what's the plan?' **he answered. I sighed. This was going to be great.

'**When he comes, I'll make sure he comes to the bar Rika works at. They have karaoke there. I'll sing a little song and let him know I'm a fighter, a survivor. I have everything planned out. Tell Touya for me,'** I sent back. A few minutes later I received one saying, 'kay.

With that the bell rang and we got up. I decided to be slow and get ready for any calls. Syaoran and Tomoyo were waiting for me by the door. I noticed they were talking and decided to just ignore it. I walked over to them a bright smile on my face and my books in my hand.

" Hey, what'cha talking about?" I asked out of curiosity. I knew they wouldn't tell but old habits die hard.

" We were just trying to guess who you would be texting in the middle of class," Tomoyo told me. I laughed.

" Just an old friend of mine. He was like a father to me in Osaka. We still keep in touch and talk. I was telling him about how quiet it is here and how you don't have to fight everyone to prove you are the best," I lied. I was able to perfect it, although I knew Syaoran saw through it.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded in understanding. She waved slightly and went to catch up to Eriol and Meilin. Syaoran shook his head.

" You need to drop the lies, Kura. Honestly. We are your friends. We hurt whenever you lie to us. It's painful to know your best friend refuses to tell you the truth," Syaoran told. I looked away and refused to meet his gaze.

" It's for your own good, Syao. In Osaka I got mixed up with the wrong people. I can't have them coming after you guys knowing they could hurt you to get to me. I'm doing this for your own safety. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of my stupid, idiotic mistakes. So for now, just accept my lies and don't question them. I'll tell you the truth, Syaoran , I promise you I will. But not yet. When I fix everything," I told. He looked down. I felt bad but it was the truth. I had to lie to make sure they didn't get hurt. I'm an idiot and I know. But I couldn't live with my self if anything ever, _ever_ happened to them.

He still refused to look at me. I didn't the only thing I knew how to do. I stepped in front of him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I honestly wish I could tell him.

" You're so headstrong Kura. To headstrong for your own good. Alright, for now I'll believe your lies. And I'll be expecting that explanation soon," Syaoran told me. I laughed and nodded. We parted and made our way to the lunch table we usually sat at. Amber and her little group came up to us. Lisa was with her as well. Would you look at that. The fakes all flock together until they actually needed a friend. Amber glared at me. I just smiled sweetly at her.

" Can we help you?" I asked in a sugar coated voice I think I just gave myself cavities. That is just great.

" No _you_ can't. However, Syaoran can," she said. I saw Syaoran clench his teeth when she said her name. I looked over at the others and decided , heck with it, they want a good reason to call Touya, here it comes.

" That is Li to you. The only people allowed to call him Syaoran are his closest friends and family. And if you've come over here to beg him to join your little group, go fly a kite, take a hike, or go float a boat. Because, Syao wouldn't ditch his closest friends for the likes of you," I told them flat out. My mom often told me my mouth would get me in trouble.

If she only knew how often that was. I don't sugar coat my words like I should, I flat out people what I think of them. Not the smartest thing to do, I know, but what can I say. Hanging around guys your whole life does that to you. They were looking at me shocked. Yep I was in deep trouble now. Just what I needed. Amber glared at me. I sighed. She took a step towards me and raised her hand to slap me. Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, and Eriol actually thought she would touch me. I side stepped and caught her hand.

" You're to predicable with your movements. It would have worked if I wasn't paying attention. Like so," with that said I raised my knee and nailed her in the stomach. She doubled over holding her stomach tightly. I shook my head. I looked at her little group of _friends_. They weren't even bothering to help her. I looked down at her and bent down so we were eye level.

" Get better friends. They are just using you for the popularity. Try finding true friends. Trust me, they would help you no matter what," she looked in to my eyes after I said that and nodded. I sent a glare their way and picked Amber up. I looked at Tomoyo and Meilin asking silently for help. They nodded and helped me. Meilin and I put an arm around our shoulders and Tomoyo opened the door for us. We took Amber to the nurse's office and left for class.

We went entered the classroom everyone just stared at me. I gave them a confused look and sat down.

" They're shocked that after making her fall t her knees you help her up and take her to the nurse. That's all," Syaoran informed me. I shrugged.

" Not my fault. She tried to slap me. Plus I felt bad because her so called friends wouldn't even lift a finger to help her." I said.

" No one can call you heartless Kura, that's for sure," Eriol told me. I laughed a little at that. If only they knew. I've been called heartless so many times in fights I lost count and I take it as a compliment. It didn't bother me that they were trying to insult me. I couldn't care less. I was so lost in my thoughts I was even paying attention.

The bell is what snapped me out of them. That plus the fact that my phone was vibrating in in my jacket pocket. As we made our way out the door I flipped my phone open and looked at the text I got. I nearly dropped my phone. It was a text from Kalo. He would be here in two hours. Perfect. I smiled at the others.

" I have to make a call to Rika really fast," I told them. They nodded. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

" Hello?" I heard her shy voice answer.

" Hey Rika, it's Kura. I have a favor to ask."

" Oh of course Kura. What is it?"

" Well I was wondering when does the bar do karaoke?"

" Friday night, why?"

" Well Kalo will be in town in two hours and its time Karma came back around." She laughed before replying.

" Alright. Come by anytime. Get him good. For us, please?"

" Of course. He needs a little wake up call like little Danny boy did." She laughed again.

" You bet he does. Oh are you going to be there at the Streets?"

" I haven't missed yet, have I?" She laughed again.

" No you haven't, I can't wait to watch you show those little boys up," I laughed at that. Rika was so competitive. It was funny at times. With that we hung up and I joined my friends.

" Hey, what do you guys say going to a bar Friday?" I asked. They looked like they were going to decline.

" Just for karaoke, I promise. Rika works there. Plus Touya, Kaho, Yukito, and Zero are going." Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Zero's name.

" He was like a father to me, he's great," I told him. They nodded.

" It could be fun," Meilin agreed.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. And thanks to the Reviewers.

Chapter 7: To little To late: We were at the bar, I was looking around and caught sight of Kalo. He saw me and made his way over to me. Before he could reach us I walked up on stage with Tomoyo and Meilin. I told the DJ which song we wanted and he agreed. Have fun Kalo, because your to little to late.


	7. Chapter 7

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

A/N: Sorry for the confusion, but I messed up the song I chose for this chapter. It will be Survivor by Destiny's Child, not To little To late by Jojo. Sorry, honestly I m. I didn't mean to confuse anyone.

Chapter 7: Survivor

Friday came sooner then I expected. Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol, Takeshi, and Jake came to my house because I was the only one who knew how to get to Falling Petals, the bar Rika and Chiharu work at. It was funny really seeing as Takeshi is dating Chiharu and still doesn't know how to get to the Bar.

Jake was a friend of Meilin. She invited him to come along because she thought it would be fun with four guys to scare Kalo. Of course she didn't know about that little part. Tomoyo and Meilin were playing Sakura Barbie. Tomoyo was wearing a short jean skirt, a tight amethyst t-shirt with " Punk Princess" in green glitter. Her shoes consisted of a pair of black and purple DC's. Meilin was wearing a black mini skirt, a tight crimson t-shirt that had "Mess with me, Die" and her shoes were a pair of black and red vans.

My outfit consisted of a tight black t-shirt with "Wolf's Girl" in crimson glitter, tight blue jean, low rise, hip huggers, and my black and blue Etnies. Tomoyo had her hair down and straight. Meilin had her hair up in high pigtails. My hair was up in a high ponytail. When we walked down the stairs the boys were practically drooling and Touya, Kaho, and Yukito were shooting glares at them. We were laughing so hard we almost fell over.

" Sakura! You look so cute," Kaho gushed. I laughed.

" Kaho, Kura looks cute and threatening. I think that was what she was going for, eh Kura?" Yukito piped in.

" Yep. If I looked just cute I would need you guys to kick everyone's butt. However if it's cute and threatening Touya and you, Kaho, would be able to spend more time together tonight," I explained. Kaho blushed at that, but nodded in agreement.

" Alright, let's go!" Meilin shouted. With that the door bell rung. We all sighed.

" I got it," I said. I didn't notice the smirk on Touya's face so I thought it was just someone for mom. I opened the door and I jumped on the figure standing there.

"OH MY GOD! ZERO!" I screamed. I was jumping up and down. From the feeling I was getting, Syaoran was glaring holes in the back of my head.

" Hey kiddo. Long time no see. You didn't think I would miss out on this did you?" he asked.

" Nope. It's great to see you again," I told him as I opened the door more. I let him in and saw Syaoran take on a sheepish look.

" Guys this is Zero. He looked after me in Osaka. He taught me the ropes and made sure nothing happened to me. Zero these are my friends from before we moved. That's Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol, and Syaoran. He's Jake and you remember Takeshi?" I asked the last part as a question because he only ever saw Takeshi on rare occasions. He nodded.

" Well now I know who to thank for taking such good care of my little Cherry Blossom before she came to Osaka and for the last couple of months," Zero joked. With that we left for the Falling Petals. The drive there took about thirty minutes. It was funny how Kaho, Yukito, Touya, and Zero were glaring at how close Syaoran and I were sitting. We pulled in and I looked around the parking lot. I smirked when I saw his car.

This was going to be so much fun for me. We got out and I saw Chiharu standing in front of the doors looking around.

" Hey looking for us?" I called making sure Takeshi was hidden from her view. Chiharu squealed and tackled me.

" SAKURA!!!!" she was jumping up and down screaming. After five minutes of that she let me go.

" I have a surprise for you," I said in a sing song voice. That naturally made her suspicious.

" What is it?" she asked.

" First, let me introduce you to my friends from Tomoeda. That's Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol, and Jake. And I do believe you know my other friend, Takeshi," I told her. I held up my fingers for Kaho, Tomoyo, and Meilin to see. It just so happens everyone else saw to. As I counted down to one Chiharu race past them and jumped on Takeshi. I turned around so they could have their moment.

We walked in and found a table. Rika would come by our table and tell us things Kalo told her to say. I would laugh every time she made a face while saying it, getting on his nerves. Finally it was time to start the karaoke. Rika winked at me. Her shift ended about five minutes and she changed out of her uniform. It was the same for Chiharu. I talked Tomoyo and Meilin in to singing with us as well. I got up and we walked over to the DJ.

Rika informed before we arrived what song I wanted and he just nodded for us to go ahead and take the stage.

" This song is for a jerk who needs to learn, not all girls need him in their life and they can do anything once they kick him out of it," I said. Kalo started at me opened mouth and I smirked.

_Survivor(Me)Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better,You thought that I'd be weak without ya,But I'm stronger,You thought that I'd be broke without ya,But I'm richer,You thought that I'd be sad without ya,I laugh harder,You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,Now I'm wiser,You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,But I'm smarter,You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,But I'm chillin'You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,Sold nine million.[Chorus]I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what).(Tomoyo)Thought I couldn't breathe without you,I'm inhalin'You thought I couldn't see without you,Perfect vision,You thought I couldn't last without ya,But I'm lastin'You thought that I would die without ya,But I'm livin'Thought that I would fail without ya,But I'm on top,Though it would be over by now,But it won't stop,You thought that I would self-destruct,But I'm still here,Even in my years to come,I'm still gon' be here.[Chorus]I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what).(Meilin)I'm wishin' you the best,Pray that you are blessed,Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,(I'm better than that)I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,(I'm better than that)I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,(I'm better than that)I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,(I'm better than that)I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,(I'm better than that)You know I'm not gonna diss you on the InternetCause my momma told me better than that.[Chorus]I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what).Oh(Oh) RikaOh(Oh)ChiharuOh(Oh) MeOh(Oh) TomoyoOh(Oh) MeilinOh(Oh) RikaOh(Oh) ChiharuOh(Oh) MeAfter all of the darkness and sadness, Still comes happiness,If I surround myself with positive things,I'll gain prosperity.[Chorus]I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what).[Chorus]I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm not gonna give up (what),I'm not gon' stop (what),I'm gonna work harder (what),I'm a survivor (what),I'm gonna make it (what),I will survive (what),Keep on survivin' (what). _The look on his face was priceless. We bowed and got off the stage. We were laughing so hard we were having trouble breathing.

" That was awesome!" Chiharu said. We laughed even more. Once we calmed down we took a drink of our sodas. A couple of minutes later Kalo came up to us.

He tapped me on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

" Yes?" I questioned.

" What the heck was that about?" he all but screamed. I smirked at him.

" That was the truth. You thought you would have a major effect on me. You also thought that once we split I would be some helpless little girl who didn't remember how to do things with at you. Well you were and still are dead wrong. I don't need you," I told him. I heard him growl and saw him raise his hand. I knew he was planning on hitting me, but I didn't think he would do it in front of my family and friends. Before I knew it, a tanned hand caught his wrist. I looked back and saw the hand belonged to Syaoran.

" I would advise against that. You see Kaho, Touya, Zero, and Yukito don't' take to nicely to people who hurt Kura. Neither does Tomoyo, Meilin, Chiharu, Rika, Takeshi, Eriol, Jake, and myself. So if you raise your hand against her, you'll have us to deal with," Syaoran growled out. I saw Kalo gulp. He pulled up a tough guy attitude before I was positive though.

" How cute. I didn't know pretty boys were your type Kura. I always thought you liked the tough guys." I smirked.

" Well actually, Syaoran here taught me a lot of the moves I've used on you. But that was back when I was seven. I bet he knows a lot better ones now. I would hate to be the one to keep him from a new punching bag," I said stepping out of the way. I saw Syaoran smirk and watched as he made a fist. Before he could actually raise it to hit him though, his phone went off. He cursed in Chinese and glared until Kalo left. He went a distance to answer it and we went back to having a good time. He came back ten minutes later with an angry look on his face.

" I have to go," he told us. I looked down but nodded. He gave me a hug and left.

A/N: Sorry for the confusion on the chapters and the song. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 8: To Hong Kong: I couldn't believe it. Syaoran was leaving. Meilin said he had to go to Hong Kong but he would be able to be back by Christmas. That was something to look foreward to. As long as I would be able to finish what I had to at the Streets before then, everything would be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 8: Hong Kong

The next day was Saturday. After the karaoke we went to my house. Eriol and Jake were driven home by Touya and Yukito. Mom gave Zero the guest room and we got the living room. I woke up before everyone else and I was making some tea. As I waited for the water to boil I thought back to the first time I entered the Streets. I have to thank Zero, Kaho, Chiharu, Rika, and Takeshi for that one time. It was amazing.

_Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

" _Where are we going Z?" I asked. We were in his car. I was in the front seat, Chiharu, Rika, and Takeshi were in the back leaning forward. Chiharu glanced over at Zero and then looked back at me. _

" _Kura, have you ever heard of the Streets?" she asked me. I thought about it. _

" _I only know the rules of the Streets, and that is because of what you guys taught me, why?" I informed her._

" _Because, Kura, that's where we're going," Zero said. I looked at them confused._

" _You see, years ago the Streets was a tradition. It was where different gangs came to compete and brought what they had to the table. It was a way to show they could trust each other. It was how they had fun. It was like Christmas for them. That was the joy they received in the Streets. However, over the years, the gangs changed it. Instead of taking place in the streets like it was supposed to, they moved it into different buildings. Instead of showing what you learned, it became a competition. Instead of having fun, it became a battle. No one knows what it used to be like. I want you to enter to show these idiots what the Streets are really about," Zero told me. I thought about it for a while._

" _Alright. This could be fun," I agreed. Chiharu, Rika, and Takeshi whooped loudly. Zero and I laughed at them. From then on it became a tradition to go to the Streets. No one there ever beat me. And if they could land a blow on me, I laughed it off. They stared at me like I was nuts, but hey, it's what Zero taught me. _

_End Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

The pot started to whistle, breaking me from my thoughts. I made me a cup of tea and grabbed my phone. I saw I had three new messages. One was a voice mail from my dad, a text message from Syaoran, and a text message from Danny. I listened to the voice mail first.

" _Hey Sakura, it's me. I was just wondering if you were free anytime soon. There are a free people I want you to meet. I'm sure you would get along with them. Let me know soon, alright? Bye," _With that the message ended. I sighed. I would answer that one later. The next thing I did was look at Danny's message.

" _Hey Kura, the Streets are in a month, right after Christmas,"_ I read the message and smirked. He wanted to make sure I was going. That would be fun, beating him to a bloody pulp was something I could enjoy. After that I read Syaoran's message.

" _I have to leave for Hong Kong soon. Call, please," _I almost choked when I read that. Before my brain could function it, Tomoyo and Meilin were up. Tomoyo saw my face and took the phone from me. She read it than looked over at Meilin. I could tell by the guilty expression that she knew about this.

" Why is he leaving for Hong Kong?" I asked her quietly.

" Family business. He made me swear not to tell you. He wanted to tell you himself. Honestly, he is sorry. You should call him. C'mon Tomoyo," Meilin said gently. Tomoyo nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and decided to dial the number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice answer.

" Hey, why are you leaving to Hong Kong?" I questioned.

" I have to go to take care of some things for my family. My uncle just passed away and that leaves me in charge of Li Corp. I'm sorry Sakura. I truly am."

" It's all right. Are you going to be back in time for Christmas?"

" If I can take care of things quickly, yes. Why?"

" I want to show you something after Christmas. It's a big surprise."

" All right. I'll do my best to get here before Christmas time. I can't take over the Company until my eighteenth birthday any way. And even then I won't have full control until I marry."

" Okay. Just as long as you come by Christmas, I'll be happy. But now how am I suppose to keep the boys away with out you?"

" The same way you did in Osaka." I laughed at that.

" Alright. Well I guess I'll talk to you later."

" Yeah, bye." With that we hung up. I sighed. That meant I would have to go back to breaking jaws. Well hey I could always get some practice in before the Streets.

I got up and went to my room to get ready for the day. I changed into a tight crimson red shirt with "I'm not Short, I'm fun sized," in black writing, tight low rise baggy blue jeans and my trusty Etnies. Tomoyo, Meilin, Chiharu, and Rika already left. Zero decided I could use a little more training since the Streets was only a month away. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and started to warm up. I knew the training I would be put through. It was never fun. I was always sore and aching afterwards. Zero came out back smiling.

It was smiles like those that always put me on edge.

" So what are we doing today?" I asked. His smile widen. I sighed, not liking any of it.

" Why, we're bumping up your training. Sure you're good. You were even the best in Osaka. But I want to make sure you can handle these boys here with your little pinky. And trust me, once I'm done you will be able to," he promised. I sighed.

" Alright, so what's first on your training agenda?" I questioned. He smirked.

Three hours later I was panting and sweating up a storm. The training wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. In fact it was a lot easier than when I first started fighting. I kept on and let my mind wander. I always did that when I practiced. Zero wondered how I never missed with my mind constantly away.

_Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

" _Sakura! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Chiharu running. As she caught up to me she was breathless. I raised an eyebrow at her. _

" _A gang was on your street today. It was right after school. They were fighting with another gang. It looked so surreal. The leader of the challenging gang had messy chestnut hair, amber eyes, and bronze skin. He looked hot. You remember that boy you were always talking about, that is exactly who he looked like," I stared at her with a blank expression. I sighed and shook my head._

" _There is no way it was him, Chiharu. Trust me. The only place he goes to is Hong Kong and Tomoeda. He has never been to Osaka. Plus, he wouldn't know where to find me," I told her. She looked down. And I felt bad._

" _It's not your fault. I just lost faith a long time ago," I told her. She smiled at me. _

_End Flash Back_

_**********************************************************************_

That was about two months before we moved back here. I needed to check that out later. Chiharu might have been right. She seemed so positive that it was him too.

" Ax Kick!" I heard Zero bark out. I sighed but did it nonetheless.

" Right punch!" Again, I did as I was told.

" Reverse Punch!"

" Round house Kick!"

" Knife Block!"

" Reverse Knife block!"

" Left---" I noticed Zero stop. I looked over at him and saw the reason why. There standing in my back door was Syaoran. I gulped. Uh-oh.

" I never knew you could fight Kura," Syaoran said. He made our way towards us. I walked over to Zero and picked up my water bottle. Honestly, I was stalling. Trying to think up a plausible excuse. I downed over half my water in one gulp.

" Yeah. My mom hated the fact the Osaka was such a dangerous place. She didn't want me getting hurt. So I decided I would learn a few tricks from Zero. I just grew to love it so much, I wanted to learn a little bit more," I lied. I knew he could tell. And it made me feel horrible. But I told I would tell the truth once I took care of my unfinished business.

" I thought you were headed off for Hong Kong," I said. I was changing the subject. Trying to take his mind off me fighting. He fell for it.

" Yeah, I was. But I wanted to say bye to you in person," he told me, a soft expression on his face. I didn't know when but Zero had went inside to give us a moment of peace. I smiled up at him.

" So who let you in? My mom or Kaho?" I asked. He smirked.

" Your brother actually," he told me. I was probably doing the perfect imitation of a fish. He smirked even more at me.

" Okay, wow. Anyways, it's not bye. It's see you later. Or talk to you later. Never, ever say good bye. Good bye means forever. And I'll make sure you keep your promise to me, even if I have to go to Hong Kong and drag you back here by your hair," I warned him. He just laughed.

" What makes you think you would be able to get me. I'm pretty sure I'm still stronger than you," he said smugly. I smirked.

" Let's see about that." And with that we began to wrestle. It took me a few seconds but I pinned him. I smirked down at him.

" How's that for old times?" I asked. He just smirked in response. In a few seconds our positions were switched.

" I don't know, you tell me," he commented. I growled. I tried my hardest to wiggle out of his grasp, but sadly he had an iron grip holding me down.

" Do you give?" he asked. I decided I wanted to be mean.

" Never." I knew a bunch of ways to hurt a males pride, but I wasn't going to be super harsh to him. He sighed but didn't ease his grip one bit. I was thinking up ways to get out of his grasp when my phone went off.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)Boots with the fur (with the fur)The whole club was looking at herShe hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you knowShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, lowThem baggy sweat pantsAnd the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)She hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you knowShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

He raised an eyebrow at my ring tone. I immediately knew who it was. Before I could blink, he grabbed it. He looked at the caller id, and raised an eyebrow.

" Syaoran, give me the phone," I growled.

" Nope, I don't think I will," he said. With that he answered the phone.

" Hello?" I groaned, knowing exactly what would happen.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviewers. And for those of you who celebrate Thanks Giving, Happy Thanks Giving.

Chapter 9: The Streets: It was December 27th. The Streets took place in two weeks. Syaoran said he would be here before Christmas. He promised. I knew he would make, he never broke a promise to me before. I just hoped he came sooner then expected.


	9. Chapter 9

Headstrong

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 9: The Streets.

It was December 27th. The Streets took place in two weeks. Syaoran said he would be here before Christmas. He promised. I knew he would make, he never broke a promise to me before. I just hoped he came sooner then expected. I got the text this morning. I was prepared. My whole crew was ready for this fight. Because this was going to be our very last Streets Event. After this fight, I was quitting. 

I've been in the gang business long enough. Now it's time to quit and leave it behind. Make it the past. Make it history. Tomoyo, Eriol, Takeshi, Meilin, and Jacob told me they would go. They weren't going to miss me fight for the world. The Streets would take place tonight at midnight. Of course the fighters had to go there and hour early to know who they would be fighting. 

Tomoyo and Meilin were picking out my outfit for tonight. I sighed as I looked at it. Well at least this one I could actually wear tonight. I was a pair of slightly baggy black jean hip huggers, a tight blood red tank top, and my black and blue Etnies. I would have a lot of free movement and I wouldn't be constricted. 

That was perfect. Eriol and Jacob kept trying to reach Syaoran to see when he would be here. From what I can tell they can't reach him. Oh well. I looked at my clock, nine. Still have time to kill. I picked up my cell as it started to ring.

" Hello?" I answered. 

" Sakura, it's your father," my dad replied.

" What's up dad?"

" I was in a car accident with Kyle and Elena. I'm fine, only a broken arm. Elena and Kyle however are still in surgery. I just wanted to let you know, we won't be able to make it to your house for a little family reunion," he told me.

" No, no, no. It's fine dad. You need to stay with your wife and baby. No worries," I told him. With that he hung up. I sighed. My little brother was in surgery. That was bad. Very bad. My phone rang again and I looked at who was calling my now. It was unknown.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Sakura, it's so good to hear your voice. I can't wait to see you at the streets," the voice told me. My blood ran cold. It was Kalo. Just perfect. This was all I needed. 

" What do you want?" I snarled. Meilin and Tomoyo instantly froze upon hearing my voice so cold and hateful. 

" Why to tell you that I will win this time. I'm not going to lose to you." with that he hung up. Great. Just great. Can my night get any better? Eriol came up stairs. 

" You three ready?" he asked. Tomoyo walked up to him and kissed him lightly.

" Yep we are. Let's go girls!" Tomoyo was way to excited. And so was Meilin. Eriol laughed at his girlfriend while Jake just sighed at his. 

We made it to the warehouse with five minutes to spare. Zero was glaring at all the boys who looked at me. Touya kept his arm around Kaho's waist. Takeshi wouldn't let Chiharu out of his sight. Rika and Naoko were clued to Terada and Mika's side. Yep, this sure was going to be fun. We made our way in and got ready. The first one to fight would be Chiharu. She was pumped for this fight. 

" I'm gonna knock that jerk out cold!" she exclaimed. She was up against Shin. After her it would be Takeshi against a member of Shin's gang. Only two fighters from each gang were allowed to fight. Naoko and Mika would be against Danny and a member from his gang. Rika and Terada were against two members of a new gang. Zero and Kaho were against two members from a rival gang. The last to fight would be me. I was against Kalo and a member from his gang. 

This was going to be enjoyable for all of us. Chiharu and Takeshi beat both members no problem. It lasted at most five minutes. Naoko and Mika took about seven minutes. Rika and Terada took about three minutes. Zero and Kaho lasted about a minute. Seriously, we were the strongest gang in Osaka. We will not lose this last fight. 

Now it was my turn to fight. The first one was a member of Kalo's crew. He was easy. I knocked him out in five seconds. Kalo proved a little tougher. For every punch and kick I threw at him, he blocked and threw them right back. So it looked like I would have to bump it up a notch. This fight lasted fifteen minutes. With the final kick I threw, I won.

" Oh Yeah Kura Is Still Queen Of The STREETS!!!! EVERYONE LET'S HEAR IT FOR KURA!!!" the DJ shouted. After him the whole place erupted. I laughed at that and we all left. We made it to our cars and I got ready to leave. I felt my pockets for my keys. After five minutes I couldn't find them. 

" What the heck! I know I had them when I went in the arena. I told Tomoyo to hold them…" I was thinking of what could have happened to them when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I thought it was one of the officials telling me I had to hurry up and leave. 

I turned around ready to answer that I couldn't find my keys when I saw them being held in front of me. I looked at the arm and followed it to the shoulder, then the neck, and landed on the face.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. He chuckled. He handed me my keys 

" Nice fight. I didn't know you could," he whispered. I shrugged. 

" There's a lot you don't know," I replied.

" Well I'm all ears," he told me. I laughed. I told him everything. Why I acted the way I did, why I kept lying to them, and just everything. It felt good to get that off my chest. 

_**********************School*******************************************_

Everything was going good. Kalo, Shin, and Danny left me alone when a rumor, spread by none other then Tomoyo and Meilin, said I was Syaoran's girl. I just couldn't help but laugh at that. My family sure was crazy. Even to me. Eriol finally got the guts to propose to Tomoyo at junior prom. Meilin and Tomoyo couldn't stop squealing all night. I thought it was funny. The boys, not so was finally coming around and started to like Syaoran more and more when ever Tomoyo, Meilin, or Eriol would tell him how Syaoran wouldn't let anyone touch me. Of course he never knew that Syaoran did touch me. 

On my eighteenth birthday Tomoyo was throwing me a party. My presents included a new pair of black baggy hip huggers from Meilin, a tight emerald green shirt that ended a few inches above my naval from Tomoyo, a necklace with a cherry blossom on it from my mom, a new bike from Touya and Kaho, a black leather mini skirt from Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, a new practice arena from Eriol, Jake, Terada, Takeshi, Mika, and Zero, and last but not least, Syaoran asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course that gave Touya a heart attack. Along with Yukito. But hey what can I say. Along with that, he gave me _his_ rolex watch. I was speechless, but the girls however, are never speechless. They were jumping up and down for joy and screaming on the top of their lungs.

_One Year Later_

_**********************************************************************_

Syaoran and I moved into an apartment after graduation. That very same day he proposed to me and got plenty of threats. I don't think that scared him though. Life was good. I didn't have to fight anymore and we were in college. We would be getting married afterwards so everything was good. 

_******************************The End**********************************_

A/N: Well, personally, I think the end was a little rushed. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it and review to let me know what you think. 


End file.
